rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozone
Lucius Best, better known as Frozone, is a formerly retired superhero and a close friend of the Parr family. Appearance Frozone is a fully grown African-American man. Unlike Bob, he is shown to have kept his figure over the years, portrayed as being very slender with quick enough reflexes to vault on the floor, freeze Dash's spat-out water in mid-air and catch it. Before the ban on superheroes, Lucius was clean-shaven and had a short-crop of hair. After the ban on superheroes, his head was clean-shaven with a goatee, presumably to better match his voice actor Sameul L. Jackson. When in costume, Frozone sports a full-body white and ice-blue spandex outfit with a viser, the only part of his body visible being his nose and jawline. His boots are equipped with a retractable circular-snow board should he need it. Personality Lucius is a close friend of Bob and Helen from the old days of heroism, being the only one to meet with them regularly. He acts as the best-man for Bob and Helen's wedding and is even implied to be Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack's godfather. During the movie, it is suggested that he has adapted to civilian life much more easily than his long-time friend, Bob Parr, though he still possesses a hidden cache containing his costume and all of his old gadgets in working condition should the situation call for it. He married a woman whom he refers to as Honey, who is aware of his superhero past. Lucius is best friends with Bob, and a close friend of Helen and the kids, who are the only supers he socializes with following the banning of superheroes. Whenever Lucius and Bob go out on Wednesdays to engage in superheroics, they have to cover from their respective wives by claiming to be going bowling, but they stop going out when Bob is caught by Helen. Powers and Abilities Frozone wields control over ice. He can generate ice from his fingertips, but is limited by the amount of moisture in the air and his body. Because of this, if he is dehydrated or if there is no water in the air, like in a burning building, his ice would evaporate too fast and be left useless He has frozen water (and other liquids), and can freeze bullets in midair while congealing gun-wielding opponents. As a child, he was able to freeze a bowl of fruit punch merely through force of will, without the use of his usual ice blasts. He has limited airborne mobility, not necessarily complete levitation, but he can quickly maneuver along coasters of midair icicles (which deteriorate as he goes) which boost him in the air a good hundred or more feet. This technique is possibly inspired by Iceman. He can also take large bounds and leaps when in the air. In the movie, he skated across the air and hitchhiked onto a helicopter because of this. His special boots have soles which materialize into either ice skates, skis, or a disc—the equivalent of a snowboard. Combined with chutes of ice, these make for particularly speedy travel. He must also wear special goggles (reminiscent of Cyclops' ruby-quartz visor) to protect his eyes from snow blindness, and to best conceal his secret identity as Lucius Best, Bob Parr's best-life friend. He can also create snow, soft enough to cushion falls and slides on rough surfaces. Role in the Crossover With the introduction of the Secret of the Incredible Frozen Guardians, Frozone can be considered a honorary member of the Big Four (albeit very loosly compared to Dash and Violet). Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants